LoveDeathMusic
by Stick.With.You
Summary: We're all affected by Love and Death and sometimes music feels like only way out. Taito. If you don't like yaoi don't read. Rated just to be safe.
1. Because Of You

I don't own Digimon or Matt or Tai. I also don't own "Because of you." by Kelly Clarkson or any other song I may you in here!

Now on with the story!

Matt stood on stage waiting for the concert to begin. He inhaled and exhaled deep breaths as he tried to stay calm. 'It's just a concert.' he thought 'only millions of people will be watching. There's no reason for me to be nervous.' A huge knot was gathering in his stomach and it was bringing friends. He held his breath as the curtains slowly drew back. It was time for the music. The crowd was screaming bloody murder. Most of them were rabid fangirls so that would explain a lot. But even through the mob of crazy fangirls he could see his best friend. They had been best friends for as long as either of them could remember. He smiled at Tai. Tai was always there for Matt and Matt was always there for Tai. They were inseparable. But things started to change when Matt's career in music took a huge turn and was doing great. Recently he was offered a record deal and now...his own concert. Tai, on the other hand, was given an amazing position at the local high school. He was the English teacher. Tai had always loved literature his whole life and had dreamed of being an English teacher. He was now living his dream. Though he wasn't the only one. Matt was also living his dream. Musician was always the path Matt wanted to follow. And now he was happily skipping down that path. He heard the soft piano melody start signaling it was almost time for him to start singing. One last look at Tai. Matt smile at his best friend who smiled back as Matt started to sing. 

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did __I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery __I will not break the way you did __You fell so hard __I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far _

The more he sang the more relaxed he seemed to get. The crowd had finally silenced and was listening in awe as the blonde continued to sing.

_Because of you __I never stray too far from the sidewalk __Because of you __I learned to play on the safe side_ _So I don't get hurt __Because of you __I find it hard to trust __Not only me, but everyone around me __Because of you __I am afraid _

He really loved the song he was singing. It was one of his favorites. He had wrote it along time ago when Tai and him went their separate ways. So in a way you could say that Tai was his inspiration for it. But he didn't even dare to tell his friend that. He didn't want it to ruin their friendship. Even if that wasn't how things would turn out Matt was so afraid, so convinced, that it would.

_I lose my way. __And it's not too long before you point it out. __I cannot cry __Because I know that's weakness in your eyes. __I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh e__very day of my life. __My heart can't possibly break __When it wasn't even whole to start with_

For a long period of time he was stuck on that part of the song. Nothing had really happened so he had no inspiration. Then one day he was sitting on his bed trying to think of an ending. He had probably been sitting there for a couple hours when his phone rang. It was his best friend, Tai, no surprise there. Maybe it was time that he told Tai how he felt. For the longest time he felt more than friendship for him.

_Because of you __I never stray too far from the sidewalk __Because of you __I learned to play on the safe side __So I don't get hurt __Because of you __I find it hard to trust __Not only me, but everyone around me __Because of you __I am afraid _

But Tai had not called just to talk. He actually called to announce that he was engaged and to be married. Matt was crushed but none the less happy for his best friend. Even if it meant misery for himself. If Tai was happy he was happy. Matt stood right by his best friend, as the best man, at his wedding. It killed him inside as they said their vows. "Are there any objections to why these two should not be wed?" But Matt kept his mouth shut. Once again he didn't want to ruin the perfect life Tai was starting.

_I watched you die __I heard you cry_ _Every night in your sleep __I was so young __You should have known better than to lean on me __You never thought of anyone else __You just saw your pain __And now I cry __In the middle of the night __For the same damn thing_

Matt was even there when Tai's wife lay in bed dying of cancer. Everyday that Tai was there so was Matt. He was there after it all happened and Tai felt like dying himself. But somehow he pulled through it all with his best friend's help.

_Because of you __I never stray too far from the sidewalk __Because of you __I learned to play on the safe side __So I don't get hurt __Because of you __I tried my hardest just to forget everything __Because of you __I don't know how to let anyone else in __Because of you __I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty __Because of you __I am afraid __Because of you_ _Because of you_

He looked out at the crowd cheering, whistling, screaming his name. It felt good to hear and see all of that but it was even better to express his feelings. His gaze fell upon Tai who wore a smile so big you never could've guess he was hurting inside. The curtains were pulled across the stage as he waved once again to his adoring fans and the one person he ever loved.


	2. I'd Do Anything

Once again I do not own Digimon or I'd do Anything by Simple Plan

Matt sat backstage waiting to perform his second song. It wasn't actually that bad, just a little nerve racking at first. But then once you get into the song you hardly realize anyone is there. Just like you're singing in the shower. He took a drink of water. It was almost time to go back on. He took a deep breath and stood up grabbing his guitar. Matt took his place on the stage. The curtains slowly began to draw back once again. Again with loud screaming fangirls. He started strumming his guitar as the drums soon joined in.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting _

His eyes once again fell upon Tai as he began to sing. This song was also inspired by Tai. He wrote it in his teenage years, probably around 17-18.

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cause so many things were left unsaid  
but now you're gone  
And I can't think straight  
This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand _

Matt almost told Tai about his hidden feelings. He was ready. The words were dancing on his tongue practically begging to be said. But when he opened his mouth the words cowered in fear.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cause I know I won't forget you _

The words were still unspoken. Matt still hadn't told him. His time was running out there was only a month of school left. Only one month to tell the only one he loved how he felt. He trued and tried again but the words were just as shy as he._  
_  
_Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
to never come back  
So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting _

Then finally it was the day Matt had been dreading the most. Graduation day. Soon they'd be parting ways. Going down different path. They'd be going off to college. Two different colleges, far apart. It seemed like they'd never see each other again. Yet neither one of them shed even a single tear fearing to show their feelings. It was his last chance. Now or never. Who knows when he'd get another chance. He walked up to his best friend knowing exactly what to say. If only it was as easy said as done.

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep I can't forget you  
nanana...  
And I'd do anything for you _

They parted their ways with a single goodbye. Matt never told Tai how he felt. Never got to tell me he loved him or that he'd rather die than live without him. But somehow he'd have to manage since he was about to experience the longest period away from his best friend.

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you _

_I'd do anything _

_Cause I know I won't forget you_

He truly would do anything for Tai except tell him how he felt. That was the only thing he was afraid to do. He'd jump off a cliff if it made Tai happen. Taking his own life would be as easy as a snap. But there was no way he could tell him. He still wanted to be friends...he didn't want to ruin anything between them. Anything besides friendship that could lay between them...he didn't want to ruin that little bit that might not even exsist.


End file.
